<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“I would honestly die before I let anything happen to you.” by SomePiece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844205">“I would honestly die before I let anything happen to you.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece'>SomePiece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftember 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2nd person POV, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Injury, M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftember 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“I would honestly die before I let anything happen to you.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t anything major. More a stray bullet than a deliberate aim; the fact he didn’t protect himself with Haki alone was more than a proof there was no danger. But you still felt a sting of guilt anytime your eyes wandered towards him. Shanks… Honestly looked nothing like a person just shot. He was joking with the medic and sipping on iced coffee. If not bandages wrapped around his chest and shoulders, one could tell the captain just socializes with his crew.</p>
<p>“You’re making that expression again,” he called you out and you almost dropped your own cup. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>You mumbled something barely related to the topic and turned away; out of the corner of your eye you could see him smirking though. It was both relieving and irritating. How could he be so reckless? Especially about something caused by your own recklessness? </p>
<p>That bullet had been meant for you. You had been the one in the way. It had been your eyes that had met with the gaze of that other pirate. You could still easily play the whole scene in your mind, in slow motion, with every detail possible. Would you have died from said bullet? Rather not, the more you analyzed the whole situation, the more clearly you could remember the angle of his aim. He would have missed. You had been his target but at worst he could have grazed your shoulder, no more. Another injury, a little addition to the daily pirate bread you had been sharing with everyone in the crew. Yet, Shanks had shielded you with his own body. And it was him being patched and in pain now.</p>
<p>“What’s up with that long face?” Your boyfriend didn’t want to back down. As you showed him back, he switched seats and pushed himself within the range of your vision. “You’re so sour you will get our beer bad.”</p>
<p>You just shrugged, trying not to look at his injury. Shanks immediately followed the path of your eyes; his face went serious and eyebrows furrowed. So he guessed.</p>
<p>“(Name)”. He grabbed you by the chin and forced you to look at him. “Don’t even try to blame yourself for what happened. He shot that bullet, not you.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to shield me though.” You tried to mimic sulking. With little to no effect. You could clearly read from Shanks’ face he didn’t buy it at all.</p>
<p>“I would honestly die before I let anything happen to you,” he said with such severity you almost shivered under the weight of his gaze. But at once roguish gleam lightened his eyes. “And I ain’t letting you have all the cool scars.”</p>
<p>You smacked his hand away, “Are you making fun of me right now?”</p>
<p>“Pretty much?”</p>
<p>“You asshole! And I was being worried here for you!”</p>
<p>“Babe, it’s just a flesh wound.” He chuckled and stole a quick peck from your cheek. “It didn’t leave me completely armless.”</p>
<p>“I swear, the older you get, the more lame your jokes are.”</p>
<p>“Hey! I’m not that old!”</p>
<p>“Old and stupid.” You pinched his nose. “…I was really worried, you know? I still am. Don’t do stuff like this again.”</p>
<p>Shanks, still chuckling, wrapped arm around you and pulled you closer; a few gentle and full of coffee smell kisses were peppered over your face, “One needs much more to seriously wound me, you know? Sight of you in pain would be much worse than those few stitches.”</p>
<p>“I hate looking at you in pain too,” you complained and buried your face into the crook of his neck. Carefully, to not touch the bandaged area.</p>
<p>“Well, you can always make it up for me.”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“Like, bringing me beer for example?”</p>
<p>“Asshole.”</p>
<p>But you smiled again. You let him kiss you on the lips and even pressed closer against his chest. He hummed, clearly glad to feel the warmth of your body against yours. With Shanks around, it was impossible to stay worried and serious for longer.</p>
<p>“I love you, you crazy bastard.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡</p>
<p>This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>